The Road to the ACME Bowl
by Rocket Racer
Summary: The ACME Toonsters are about to embark on another football season to the ACME Bowl, but they have no motivation to win nor even play due to their previous season which included a near loss to Perfecto Prep. However, a new legend is about to change it all.
1. Time for Practice

The Road to the ACME Bowl (pt. 1): The Rise of A New Legend

(This, my friends, is the first part of the ACME Toonsters Football Season. I hope you guys enjoy this story and I'll come up with the other parts soon!")

It was a bright warm day, a beautiful day in ACME Acres. Everyone, including ACME Looniversity, was ready for the weekend. After a stressing week of school and work, everyone needs a break once in a while. One in particular is a straight-A student from ACME Loo: Ryan Thomas Cat or as others like to call him, Furrball. He was once a lonely orphaned alleycat who's constantly unlucky on trying to find a place called home. Now that he has found his long lost mother and older sister, he has never been happier in his life. He also has a girlfriend named Fifi La Fume, who is a beautiful violet skunk, but she could get a little too romantic when it comes to boys. Instead of a cardboard box, Furrball lived in a four-room apartment right beside Fifi's Cadillac in the Junkyard. He kept his cardboard box with Fifi if ever he wanted to sleep over.  
Waking from a good night's sleep, the little blue cat jumped from his bed and started fixing himself for the day. When he got to the kitchen, he saw his Mom, Mrs. Elizabeth Cat, who headed up the new library about three blocks away. She hugged Furrball and kissed him.  
"Good Morning, Ryan." said Mrs. Cat. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Sure did." said Furrball sitting at the kitchen table.  
"So I heard today's the day to start the new football season for ACME Looniversity."  
"Yeah, that's right." Furrball felt a little uncomfortable about practice because last year, his team (The ACME Toonsters) didn't win a single game, but still won the game against Perfecto Prep (known for their ways of cheating and bribing to win).  
"Hey man, you got a good physical." called a voice from behind. It was his older sister, Terry. She's a young officer in the ACME Police Department and cares alot for Furrball's safety.  
"You're team's gonna do fine."  
"I hope you're right, Terry." Furrball responded, eating buttermilk pancakes. "The teams we faced last year were rough and merciless, and we almost lost to Perfecto when Plucky tried to join their school."  
"Hey bro, they're just a bunch of winning-driven sore losers who want to be known to all as the top school in ACME Acres."  
"Yeah, but it will take a miracle to help us get to the ACME Bowl."  
Terry nudged her little brother and whispered, "Tell you what, after practice, I want to show you something that might help."  
After finishing breakfast, Furrball waved goodbye to his folks, packed his jersey and helmet, and went off to ACME Loo.

The little blue cat stepped into the field, it had the scent of freshly cut grass and there was a lot of chattering going on in front of him.  
"Hey Furrball!" called out Buster waving to his teammate. The other team members were there with him, including the cheerleaders, which of course had Fifi, Babs, and Shirley. But recently after several auditions the other cheerleaders included Calamity's new girlfriend, Cosette La Fume. They all greeted their little blue friend with high fives.  
"Hey, Blue. How do ya do?" signed Calamity Coyote, one of Furrball's best friends and kid genius.  
"Hey, Grey. How are ya today?" replied Furrball as the two did their secret handshake.  
"So, what's going on out here?"  
"We're waiting for our coach to arrive." Soon enough, Coach Bugs Bunny came to the field. He was equipped with a blue hat and a whistle.  
"Eh, what's up guys?" the coach greeted.  
"We're doin' great." answered Hamton. "Everyone's here, so what will we do first?"  
"First, I wanna see if those hands of yours are still good at sticking to the ball."

Furrball's a tight end, but he's also a runningback since before he found a permanent home, he spent most of his life running from cat bullies and even junkyard dogs. He, with the rest of the offensive team, had to catch every pass thrown at them whether it's a touch pass or a bullet pass. It wasn't easy to catch a bullet though since your fingers need to be firm and your hands to need to move fast to get into position. Then, they had to practice with their running time and their physical strength with many obstacles in their path. The toonsters had to have their feet as quick as can be in order to outrun their future opponents, and have their muscles prepared to resist against their brutal strength (something that I know you knew what these players have gone through) The defensive line however had to practice on closing their open barriers and prevent the other team from getting through.

It was a really tough day for the toonsters and soon it was time to go home, but Calamity insisted that he would work on his field goals since he's the team's kicker and he obviously has the smarts to put the right amount of force into the ball and make it to the goal.


	2. A Different Kind of Training

When he got halfway to his house, Furrball was suprisingly met by Terry at the alley. She was wearing her undercover clothing in case there was any crime lurking about. She greeted with a smile and wave, "Hey, bro. How did it go?"  
"Great." panted Furrball dropping his sports gag to rest his arms and back. "But we're still doomed."  
Terry would put a hand on her little brother's shoulder to try and reassure him. "Hey now, don't get discouraged so soon. You guys haven't even played yet.  
"What's the difference?" Furrball still hung his head in discouragement as he sat on his bag. "No matter how hard we tried last year, it was always an epic fail."  
"Epic fail? Now Ryan, you're going too far on this. If you keep on getting yourself down, it'll reflect on how you'll play. That's what Chief said to me when I first got in the force."  
Furrball looked up and tried to see the light in what his sister is saying. Perhaps there CAN be a chance to change things. "Since you're of the few that believe in us so much, what can I do to help the team?"  
"Well come on, I'll show you what I promised back home."

Terry led her little brother to the ACME Police Station. It was quite big on the inside with many offices, a refreshment room, several widescreen TV's, and even one particular looking room that said, "KEEP OUT! Unless Authorized by the Chief" That made Furrball shiver a bit.  
"What kind of room is that?"  
"Oh, well that's where we're going to go!"  
"*Gulp* I had to ask."  
Terry opened te door and it turned out to be a secret room. Though it was empty, there were dents and bullet holes all around the walls as well some machinery that was probably the cause of the appearance.  
"When I first assigned to the force, they put me here for training. When it comes to crime in ACME Acres, there's no time to play patty cake. It's a dangerous world out there and you don't know what nor when disaster can strike. So we are always on our guard and prepared for every situation on a daily basis." Turning to Furrball, she would also say, "For you, I'll make it a little more simple. I'll tell you what is going to happen through the intercom, then you have to try and dodge every obstacle that's thrown at ya. The decision is yours, bro. You wanna do this?"  
Furrball felt a little uncomfortable, but if this means having to go over his fears and conquer his foes, he won't let anything stop him now. "I'll do it. Just go ahead and start it up."

Terry nodded as she headed to the control room to sit down on her rolling chair. She pressed a series of buttons that made several punching bags appear from the ground. They were proceeding vertically then horizontally.  
Terry began speaking through the intercom. "OK, bro, here's what you are going to do: You can't stop the punching bags by force, so use those cat instincts of yours and dodge them swiftly."  
"What am I, a ninja?" exclaimed Furrball in fear. "Those things are moving too fast!"  
"Trust me on this, bro. You can do this." And right away, Furrball began to think in his mind. His eyes were closed and he stood still for a while, hearing the punching bags going in the same pattern. Then, when he opened his eyes, he started running. First, he dodged the front bag, then he moved to the left of the second, then to the right of the third, and spun away from the fourth and fifth. Wherever the punching bags went, Furrball had the confidence to quickly get past the course. All he had to do was to keep the pattern in his head and all will be well for him. When he got to the end, the blue cat had a smile on his face, meaning that he was ready for more.


	3. Two More Rounds

"What's next, Terry?" Furrball called out.  
"Not bad, bro." Terry commented. "You got two more courses to do. And here comes one right now!" Next, up came a large ball thrower and it was shooting dodgeballs everywhere it looks. "In this one, you're gonna practice prediction. The dodgeball thrower will flash a target on where it's going to throw. Your objective is to dodge the balls while being careful about the next shot. This machine will go faster as you keep dodging. Good luck, you'll need it."  
Suddenly, the machine began to rumble and it started throwing a dodgeball in front of Furrball. He dodged to the right, but then another target started to flash on where he was going to land and he spun to the left. At the end of the spin, there came another, then another, and then another! This made Furrball's feet start to go in a marathon level and dodged one after the other.  
As twenty dodgeballs were rapidly thrown, Furrball had to jump and spin past each and every one. His eyes were getting a bit dizzy as this kept up, but he had to remain on his current objective. When the last one came however, it was close; the ball was going down the middle and the little blue cat did something that no one expected. He did the matrix dodge and he reached out his hands and caught the ball before it flew past him. He remained there for a while before he his tired legs gave and fell on his back with the dodgeball bouncing off of his head.

"OK, man. One final round." Terry pressed a few more buttons to bring up a few tetherball poles. The balls were spinning quite fast and the force looked strong. "This time, you gotta show me that you're ready to become a man. No time for running away in this joint. All you gotta do is show those tetherballs who's in charge. So, go in there and bash them out of the way!"  
Terry knew about the times that her little brother has been chased and bullied around alot, so now, Furrball's got to prove that he's not a personal punching bag anymore. With rage and confidence burning in his eyes, he ran as fast as he could to the first tetherball and clashed in with  
its force. The tetherball began pushing the little blue cat back, but he's not giving up.

Finally, with enough power, he bashed the ball out of the way and charged at the rest. Furrball was rapidly bashing them back and forth until all five tetherballs stopped spinning and reached the end of their ropes.  
As Furrball sat down to catch his breath, Terry came to him and patted her little brother on the back. "Good job, man. I knew you could do it."  
Furrball smiled back and hugged her real tight, "Thanks. I really needed it. But, do you really think I WILL become a man?"  
Terry smiled and said, "Trust me. I know in your heart that you're really growing up. Don't worry about what you were in the past, now you'll show them who's the boss. Also, keep in mind that the entire environment is your advantage. Sometimes if you're really good at something, you can use those skills in day to day life. Don't worry about it, man. If you really need me, I'll be there." Furrball looked at his sister a little scared at first, but he smiled knowing that Terry's right.


	4. A Little Change in Furrball

The next day, as soon as he was finished with his schoolwork, Furrball went up to meet

with his team at the arcade. He knew that his teammates didn't look too good, especially the cheerleaders.

"Hey, guys!" greeted Furrball with a smile, trying to make them just a little happy. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much," replied Hamton trying to smile back. "It's just that we'll be facing the University of Woodpeckers this weekend." At the sound of that the team, except Furrbal, moaned in the thought of it. Last season, they got literally "drilled".

"Who would've thought that our firsth game will be the thame as before!" Plucky exclaimed, remembering the first time he suffered so many woodpecker beaks.

"You said it." Buster sighed. "It'll take a miracle to beat them and the other teams.

They clobbered us last time."

"Can't our new playbook help us out?" asked Furrball.

"Only for a short while." answered Babs. "Then, it will be just a repeat of the past."

"Sure, our team eez quite strong," Fifi then said. "But, zhey are alot better zan we are."

"C'mon guys." Furrball said, trying to encourage them. "Maybe this year will be different

than the last."

"That's easy for you to say." read Calamity's sign. "But it's still a 10 to 1 chance

that we can succeed."

"Calamity's right." said Hamton. "Some of our fans remain loyal to us like Little Sneezer,

but not many."

"Well," Buster said. "We'll think of something." The team got up and decided to play

a few games, hopefully to calm their fears and relieve their stress. Furrball went to play a little pinball. When he released the spring handle, he loved to see the pinball going up and score up some points. He watched closely at the metallic object as he controlled the levers; the ball went up the ramps, lighted up the dots, hit the targets, and go through the chutes. Oh, the memories of one of his favorites that maybe Terry would enjoy as well.

In the afternoon, Furrball decided to walk back home before supper. He thought in his

head on what his teammates said about tomorrow and how they'll lose that game.

"Is there any possible way that we can win?" Furrball asked in his mind. He was thinking

so much that he didn't look where he was going and bumped into a gang of alley dogs.

"Hey, what on Earth is a cat doing in our territory?" one dog asked.

"Sorry, guys." apologized Furrball starting to sweat and back away. "I was just on my way back home

and I didn't see you there."

"You should've, punk." responded another dog cracking his knuckles. "And you'll be going home in an ambulance!" Those words shocked Furrball so much that he started to run across the street. The other dogs followed the little blue cat wherever he went.

He ran past the Italian restaurant, the playground, even the hot dog stand.

Finally, he turned the corner and found that it was a dead end. The dogs were already close and he already felt like a goner. But when he started looking around the alley, he could almost see that everything, including the trashbins looked like a giant pinball table. Furrball then remembered Terry telling him, "Don't worry about what you were in the past, now you'll show them who's the boss. Also, keep in mind that the entire environment is your advantage."

A smile came across his face as the dogs came to him and he started to take a few steps back.

"End of the road, punk." said one dog holding a baseball bat. "Any last words before

I pound your face to the ground?"

"Yeah." said Furrball. "All your mothers wear flea collars." Immediately, the little

blue cat started running toward them at the speed of a launched pinball.

"Oh, that's it! Now you're gonna get it!"

One dog started charging at Furrball, but the image of the punching bag replaced the dog and the cat was able to juke around him. Another dog was going to swing his bat at him, but the dodgeball image came just in time and Furrball dodged him too. Finally, when three dogs were going to run him to the ground, Furrball bashed them out of the way like the tetherballs.

"Man!" screamed one dog. "That cat is a demon!" Indeed, Furrball fought the alley dogs

like a demon, showing them that he's not a wimpy unlucky alley cat anymore.

When he got back home, Furrball panted hard and Terry soon came up to him at the door.

"Hey, bro. I saw what you did out there."

"You did?"

"Yeah, while walking across the street eating a chili dog, I heard a commotion in the

alley. There I saw you using what you learned from your training. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Terry. Because of what you said to me, I'm really growing up and I'm not scared about facing those woodpeckers."

"You'll do great, man." Terry ruffled Furrball's head. "Tomorrow, do your best, have fun,

and keep your team alive."

"I will, sir, er, ma'am...I will."


	5. Furrball's Redemption

Today is the game that ACME Loo face the University of Woodpeckers. So far, the game was intense! Buster, the quarterback, had to suffer a few times being drilled and the woodpeckers were being held back thanks to the ACME defense. Still, after a 3-point field goal by the woodpeckers, the score was now 0-3. Furrball sat in the bench for most of the game because the others don't want to see him get hurt, especially Fifi.

"Buster, when can I go out there?" asked the little blue cat.

"I don't know if you can." replied a worried Buster. "Sure, one of our teammates is down,

but you'll be a personal victim out in the field." The others nodded.

Fifi began to hug Furrball really tight. "Please, Furrball, don't go out zhere. Zey'll

keell vous for sure."

"I don't care!" exclaimed Furrball. This left his team bewildered! He really wants to

go out and play! "I'm tired of being bullied and used as a punching bag. Now I want to show them that I'm a man. I don't care if I get hurt out there, as long as I know it's for a good cause." The blue cat had spent the last few days training and working on his skills as a receiver that he was ready to prove himself to be the kind of player any team would want.

However, HIS team didn't know what to do, should they take the risk? They've known Furrball to always have trouble come his way, but for Buster, he thinks that there might be something different about him this time.

Finally, the blue bunny said, "Alright, pal, you're in." Furrball stood up and confidently walked to the field for a final kick return to ACME Loo. Once the football was up in the air, it was going to land in Furrball's hands. Once he caught it, he started to run with no sense of fear in his eyes. The woodpeckers started to charge at him, wanting to end the game now. But Furrball continued to charge ahead and focused on how to maneuver around these blockers.

Meanwhile, the rest of the ACME Toonsters were in the locker room, feeling depressed about losing their first game of the season.

But suddenly, Shirley came out and spoke to them. "Guys, like, you don't want to miss this!"

"We already know what's gonna happen," sighed Plucky. "So, don't tell us."

"No, like, I mean that Furrball is at the 50-yard line and he's still going or some junk!"

"What?" Upon hearing about what's happening, the toonsters ran out of the locker room and went outside to see what was going on. There was Furrball constantly dodging tackles and using a stiff arm against the blockers. His visions of the pinball machine and Terry's training continued to go through his mind in order for him to successfully maneuver around the woodpeckers. He ran past the 40...the 30...the 20...the 10...

"TOUCHDOWN, ACME LOO!"

The entire crowd was on their feet as they saw Furrball at the endzone. The little blue cat was catching his breath when he heard a familiar voice.

"FURRBALL!" He turned around and saw Fifi who was high in the air and about to land on him! "Vous were so magneefeecent!" She landed on top of Furrball and started hugging and kissing him all over his face. A huge cloud of dust started to form, but the audience can still see Fifi giving Furrball all the love she can give.

"Thanks, Fifi." said Furrball as they both stood up. Soon, the rest of the team ran to him and gave him pats on the back.

"Man, Furrball!" exclaimed Buster. "That was awesome!"

Calamity's sign then read, "How on Earth were you able to pass all 10 woodpeckers and still make a touchdown?!"

"Simple." answered Furrball. "I had some specialized training." The ACME Toonsters all carried Furrball for their first victory and the crowd was going completely wild!

In one of the stands, however, two people in hoodies were watching Furrball with their binoculars. One of them said, "How could this happen? The Toonsters are a joke!"

The other scolded him and said, "Blake, you're underestimating our future opponents."

The person looked at him in a confused look as the other continued. "That cat is no rookie, he got through all 100 yards in 11.3 seconds, a new one for the highschool record books and also near superhuman. I don't know where he learned to break through those defenses, but if we don't figure out a way to stop him cold, the ACME Toonsters will rank up the score so fast against us we'll never be able to catch up."

The first hoodie nodded in agreement, and they both secretly went off the stands and into the streets.

Meanwhile, the ACME Toonsters were all sitting around the campfire, celebrating their victory against the Woodpeckers. Buster Bunny went out and spoke in reverent tone.

"Well, toonsters, we have succeeded in winning our first game of the season. We all have been disciplined, we perservered, and we worked together as a team. But we all couldn't have done it without a teammate who has truly become a man, or cat as it were. So, I would like to raise a marshmallow toast...to Furrball!"

"TO FURRBALL!" cheered the toonsters. Even Fifi was so happy, she kissed Furrball right on the lips for 30 seconds straight! Furrball was left bewildered as he fell over the log.

Calamity got him back up and his sign read, "Hey, blue. You deserve it. When you got game, you get the dame."

"Thanks, grey." responded Furrball. The toonsters were all happy as they munched down on their marshmallows and made smores with graham crackers and chocalate bars.

Then, Furrball began to get a pause for thought as he takes another bite of his smore.

"Hmmm. We did win today because I helped out. In the games ahead, my team is going to depend on me alot to win, but I don't want to take all the credit, the team has to get some too. If I'm unable to play, the team spirit will plummet and the Toonsters will lose hope. I gotta find a way to help them out just like Terry helped me."

And how exactly are you gonna do that, all-star?

(Furrball whispers into my ear.)

(My eyes light up) Do you really think that'll work?

(Furrball nods)

Well, there you have it folks, the ACME Toonsters have won and are going to proceed

with their regular season. But can Furrball help his team out with his crazy plan? (Furrball looks sternly at me) Uh, I mean his mysterious plan? Will the Toonsters pull the season off if Furrball's not around?

Toonsters: "Don't bet on it!"

And can they survive long enough to face the toughest teams in the league, including

Perfecto Prep?

Furrball: "You can bet on that."

And that's the Wacko World of Sports!

Furrball: "Hey, wait a minute! Since when did YOU become the spokesperson?"

Well, ever since the old one went on strike of not being paid enough money and having

a ball and chain to his leg every minute. Well, see you tomorrow, sportsfans, and Good Night!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Tiny Toons...

The toonsters were being blindfolded as Furrball was guiding them.

Hamton: "I don't understand why you are doing this, Furrball."

Calamity holds up a sign that reads, "Yeah, I mean what's the point in this?"

Furrball: "Well, my friends, I'm going to take you to a place to home in on your training

if ever I'm unable to play." (He takes the blindfolds off and the toonsters were all surprised on what they were seeing)

Shadow Hood #1: "Good Evening, my friends. As you all know, we will face the ACME Toonsters on the field of battle, but they have a new shining star...Don't you all worry, once we rid of Perfecto Prep, we will do the same for that scrawny blue wimp and those ACME Loo-sers!"

Cast:

Fifi La Fume/ Cosette La Fume...Kath Soucie

Furrball/ Shadow Hoodie #2...Frank Welker

Babs Bunny/ Sophia K. Pig/ Mrs. Elizabeth Cat...Tress MacNeille

Shirley the Loon...Gail Matthius

Plucky Duck...Joe Alaskey

Buster Bunny/ Shadow Hoodie #1...John Kassir

Hamton J. Pig/ ...Don Messick

Terry...Rob Paulsen

Terry (looking serious): "If you have unfinished homework, TURN THIS SET OFF! THAT'S AN ORDER!" (smiles in being friendly)


End file.
